The Other Tyler Girl
by Vampgirl7996
Summary: Roxi Tyler's life changed when she was thirteen, when Jackie and Rose Tyler saved her from foster care. Her life changed again when she was twenty, when she met a man who saved her life by taking her hand, and telling her, "Run." This is a bad summary, hopefully, its a better story. NOT Rose/Doctor (which is my OTP, by the way). Doctor/OC. Starts off in Rose, and continues on.
1. Run

**Hi there! So I started watching Doctor Who just this past Christmas, and I have to say that I absolutely love it. I just love the Doctor, no matter what actor is portraying him. I normally am very wary about TV shows, but I just fell in love with this show! It's amazing. Anyway, I thought of this idea while reading some fanfiction of it. I love the Doctor Who the way it is. I love the relationships between the Doctor and his companions, especially Rose and the Doctor. I just thought that this could make a good fanfiction. This is a Doctor/OC fanfiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. I decided to write this because I just wanted to. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Doctor Who obviously, because if I did, the Doctor and Rose would be together.**

**A/N: Off topic, but to those reading my fanfiction of Blood Rose, I might return to it later, instead of putting it up for adoption. Only time will tell.**

**Enjoy!**

"Roxi, get up! Time to go to work!"

Roxi, a young girl of twenty, groaned audibly as she awoke. Her honey blonde hair, which normally fell to her shoulders, was a wild mess, a few strands bent into L's and V's. She sat up and rubbed the sleeping dust out of her eyes.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Roxi hurried over to her dresser, searching through the drawers and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank-top, a gray v-neck t-shirt and a pair of purple striped socks. After pulling off her pajamas and throwing on these articles of clothing, she returned to her dresser and grabbed her brush, quickly going to work to tame her hair down.

"Rox, can I borrow a pair of earrings?" a voice behind her asked. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw it was her sister, Rose, who stood in the doorway already dressed to go.

"What pair?" Roxi inquired, her American accent greatly contrasting to Rose's British accent.

"The little silver bulb ones," Rose immediately answered, entering the room and shuffling over to stand next to her.

"Oh, here!" Roxi exclaimed, spotting the pair right away. She snatched them up and placed them in Rose's waiting hand. Glancing at Rose, she asked, "Today's Saturday, right?" She looked back into the mirror above her dresser and began applying eyeliner around her teal eyes.

"Yeah, it is. Now scoot over," Rose answered, bumping her hip into Roxi's with a joking grin.

"Yes, your majesty," Roxi teased back, sliding over a little with a smile.

"Oh, shut it!" Rose giggled, putting the earrings in. "Why do you want to know what day it is?"

"Just to make sure I don't go to the wrong job." Finishing up with the mascara on her eyelashes, she added, " As much as I'd love to start work at the book store today, I must survive Henrik's for just a few more days."

"Still can't believe you quit!"

"I gave them my two weeks notice, there is a difference," Roxi assured, going to her bed and grabbing her purse off of it.

"Okay, no need to get snooty about it."

"I'm not being snooty."

"Whatever you say. Now, come on, Miss Slowpoke. We're going to be late."

"Roxi rolled her eyes in response and followed Rose out of her room and into the living room, so Rose could grab her bag and so they could say good-bye to Jackie.

"Off to work you two," Jackie chirped from the couch. Roxi grinned as she quickly hugged Jackie, and watched Rose do the same.

Then, the two young women exited the small apartment, descending the Powell Estate stairs, and ventured their way to work.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day, and Roxi was glancing at the nearby clock, anxiously counting down the seconds to "quitting time." Across the room, she could see Rose doing the same thing, seeming just as anxious as she was to get out of there.

"Five...four...three...two...one," Roxi muttered to her self, sighing in relief as the minute hand finally pointing at the twelve, making it seven o'clock. She exchanged a happy look with Rose before reaching under the counter for her bag and Rose's, and paced over to the other blonde, handing her sister her bag as she slung her own over her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," Roxi urged. Rose nodded eagerly, both of them, along with a few of their co-workers, bolting towards the front entrance.

At the door, however, Roxi and Rose were stopped by the doorman, who dangled a bag of cash in front of their faces, and stated sharply, "Money for Wilson."

Roxi rolled her eyes, frustrated, and snatched the money from his hand, turning around and retreating back into the store.

"Want me to wait for you?" Rose called after her, her eyes following after her sister.

Roxi revolved around to face her, still moving away, answering, "No, go on ahead! I'll see you at home!"

"Alright, then, see you at home!" Rose saluted, then exiting the building.

Roxi ambled over to the elevator, pressing the button for the basement. She saw the doorman close the front doors before the elevator doors squeezed shut. She could feel it descending below her feet as she anxiously waited for the doors to reopen.

Seconds later, she heard the "ding" of the elevator stopping, and the doors rattled open. Stepping out into the hallway, she maneuvered down to a door with a silver handle. Rapping on the door with her left hand, with the bag of money clutched in her right, she then shouted out, "Wilson!" Dropping her hand back to her side, she waited for a moment. Silence from the other side of the door was all she received.

"Wilson! It's Roxi!" she tried again. "I have your money for you!"

No answer.

"Wilson! C'mon, I need to go! The store's about to close!"

Still, no reply.

"Wilson?"

As silence once again followed, Roxi began to feel a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. An anxious, queasy feeling that threatened to burn a hole in her stomach.

She was about to knock again when she heard a crash down the hall. Her head turned in the direction of the noise, her feet inching her forward.

"Wilson? Is that you?" Rounding the corner, she found herself in a dark room. She flipped a switch on, and one by one, lights began illuminating the room full of the plastic dummies for the store.

"Hello?" Roxi moved further into the room, waiting for any sort of answer. After traveling about ten feet forward, she heard the door slam shut behind her. Startled, she whipped around and went up to the door, trying the handle. Locked.

"Okay...this doesn't seem creepy at all," she sang sarcastically, backing away from the door. Turning back towards the room, she ambled further in, telling herself, "Guess I'll find a different exit then."

She had passed multiple window-shop dummies, when she felt someone lurking behind her. Whipping around, she discovered a few of the dummies stalking her.

"Okay, who put you up to this?" Roxi asked, slightly nervous. "Was it Derek? Or Rose? She'd probably get a huge kick out of seeing me scared for once, after all the horror movies I made her watch. Good job with dressing up as dummies. You look very...real."

The dummy-people didn't answer, but rather they continued after Roxi, who was anxiously walking backwards, away from them. She was soon backed up against the wall, facing a dozen or more of the plastic men. Roxi felt the bag of cash slip from her fingers, dropping onto the floor.

"Either I'm having a nightmare," she stated softly to herself, "you're extremely good actors...or...you're actually plastic dummies trying to kill me."

All of the plastic men stopped, the front one raising its arm to hit her. Roxi wanted to scream, hoping it might startle them enough that she could run away, but the scream was stuck in her throat. Her entire self was frozen in place.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand grasp her left hand, and her eyes flew open, glancing to her left. A man with floppy ears and a somewhat large nose was beside her, his blue eyes serious as he ordered, "Run!"

Without a second thought, she felt him pull her with him, the dummy hitting the pipe behind where she once stood. Sprinting with the man, still clutching his hand, Roxi followed him as he led her down the corridor and into an elevator. He dropped her hand and pressed one of the buttons on the elevator. One of the dummy-men had reached inside through the closing doors, trying to either grab onto one of them or to stop the elevator (Roxi wasn't sure which). Seeing this, the man clutched the arm reaching in, and yanked on it, causing the arm to be pulled free from the dummy's socket, and the doors squeezed shut, the man holding the arm with a grin.

"Here you go!" he cheered, his Northern accent holding a bit of humor, as he tossed the arm back to Roxi, who caught it in surprise. "Souvenir!"

Roxi's eyes portrayed a fearful glint as the lift moved, her mind whirling as she stared in shock at the plastic arm in her hands. Blinking once, she looked up and spoke to the man, "Those dummy-men...they're real, aren't they? They're living plastic?"

"What else could they be?" the man asked, eyes still on the doors.

"Oh...people dressed up as plastic dummies to try and play a prank on someone. Robots meant to look like plastic. People being mind-controlled to dress up to look like plastic and attack people. The list goes on."

The man glanced back at Roxi with an eyebrow raised in surprise. "Those are some pretty interesting ideas."

"Thank you."

"Your first guess was right, though. They're living plastic dummies."

"Oh! I hope Wilson is all right."

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief Electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors rattled open. Roxi watched the man in shock as he exited the lift, her following close behind.

"Mind your eyes," he warned her as he pointed, what looked like to Roxi, a weird, metal tube-like thing, with a blue end, at the button panel, causing it to explode.

"What are you dong?" the blonde girl inquired, somewhat shocked.

Without looking at her, the man walked past her, as if expecting her to follow (which she did, the plastic arm still in her hands), replying, "I'm trapping them. I can't let them leave the building, they'll just attack people. So I'm going to use this," he stopped for a minute and gestured to the bomb he was holding, before continuing on his way, "to get rid of them. So I suggest," he pushed the back door open so Roxi could pass by him and move into the alley, "that you get as far away as you can."

Roxi's eyes were as round as saucers as she stared at the strange man holding the bomb, who told her with a serious expression, "Don't tell anyone about me or what's happened here. You'll just end up killing them."

The man pulled the door shut, leaving a very befuddled Roxi alone in the alley.

"That wasn't weird at all," she murmured quietly to herself, turning away from the door in deep astonishment. Before she had the chance to walk away, Roxi heard the door reopen. She whirled back around to face the man who had saved her, and he blurted, "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Roxi."

With a quick grin, he chirped, "Nice to meet you, Roxi. Run for your life!" The last sentence ended with him shaking the bomb a little, with a dare-devilish glint in his eyes.

He quickly spun around, and tugged the door handle, vanishing back inside. Roxi still confused and in awe, rapidly walked away, exiting the alley and entering the busy street with cars buzzing by. Glancing down either way of the avenue, Roxi found a path between cars and hurried across to the opposite side of the street. She rushed down the sidewalk, letting the distance between her and the department store grow.

**BOOM!**

The echoing rumble carried many feet as the ground shook. She let her eyes wander back to Henrik's, only to find the entire building ablaze. She forced her eyes away from the scene as she sprinted down the street towards home, not noticing the oddly placed, blue police public call box hiding off to the side.

* * *

"Thank God you weren't in there!" Jackie Tyler yelled, her voice booming in the small flat. Roxi and Rose, both sitting on the couch with a cup of tea each in their hands, couldn't help but flinch at the volume of the older woman's tone. Rose's eyes were following their mother's frantic pacing and yammering into the phone while Roxi's mainly observed the television, which showed currently the inflamed store that she saw but an hour ago with her own eyes.

"Mum, we're fine," Rose tried to reassure, but to no avail.

"You could have been blown up!" Jackie screeched hysterically. "I could have lost two daughters in one go! I don't care if one's blood and one's not, I almost became childless!" Jackie disappeared into the kitchen, still chatting away to one of her many gossiping friends.

Roxi grinned to herself. She loved her sister and mother, and loved the fact that she wasn't treated any different just because she was adopted.

Seven years ago, when Roxi was thirteen, she applied for the student exchange program through her school in the United States, which exchanged students with those in London. A month later, she was sent to live with Jackie and Rose Tyler for the school year. It was the first time in a long time that Roxi remembered being genuinely happy. Sometime halfway through the year, Jackie and Rose discovered that she was in the foster system, and had been bounced from family to family since she was born. Less than a month later, Jackie filed the necessary paperwork and Roxi officially became her daughter, something that Roxi would never forget and will always be grateful for. Roxi finished high school early, and graduated college with a degree in anthropology and a minor in English and astrophysics, before returning home. She's been working different jobs, paying off her college loans, until she finds what she really wants to do, meanwhile staying with her family.

Roxi, being brought back to the present, heard the front door open, and she saw Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, enter the living room.

"Thank God, you're alright!" he exclaimed, rushing over to rose and hugging her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, returning the hug. Roxi giggled to herself at the over-protectiveness that was Mickey. She remembered it from when she and Mickey dated, a while before him and Rose. It was one of the reasons why they didn't last.

Mickey released Rose from the hug and looked at Roxi, asking her, "Where's Colin? I would have thought he'd be here, making sure you're all right."

Roxi glowered at her sister's boyfriend, whose eyes grew in surprise at the look she gave him. "Colin and I are no longer together. The idiot had the gall to cheat on me, and I will not be with someone who cheats on me. Especially not after he tried to blame the entire thing on me."

"That no good, two-timing, son-of-a-"

"No swearing in my house!"

Mickey smiled sheepishly under the hot glare of Jackie Tyler, who entered the living room with the phone in her right hand. Removing her eyes from the embarrassed Mickey, she looked to Rose and Roxi, and informed them of a possible offer of money for an interview. The two girls exchanged knowing looks and took the phone from her, only to hang it up themselves.

"Well, it's not like you have many choices, sweethearts," Jackie reminded. "I know you still have that job lined up at the book shop, Roxi, but that won't be enough. I'm not going to save the two of you when you want something and we have no money"

The phone rang once again, and in a flash, Jackie had the phone to her ear, and once again started gossiping to one of her many friends.

Roxi suppressed a grin as she took a sip of tea, eyes returning to the television set.

"Drinking tea? No, no, you need something much stronger," Mickey told them, grabbing Rose's mug from her and setting it on the coffee table in front of them. Standing up and holding out both of his hands to them, he ordered, "C'mon, we're going down to the pub."

"Is there a game on?" Roxi asked with a humored grin, scrutinizing him and his eager expression.

"What? How could you think that? I'm only caring about your well being, both of you."

Rose grinned knowingly as she stated, "There's a match on, isn't there?"

Mickey's serious expression melted into a semi-embarrassed, semi-guilty one as he replied, "Well, we could catch the last five minutes of it."

The girls laugh at him and his obsession with football/soccer. Rose managed to encourage him to go without them, and he eventually did.

"Oh, Mickey, could you take that plastic arm out to the trash as you're going out?" Roxi begged him as he walked past her.

Grabbing the arm, which resided in the recliner beside the couch, he waved goodbye with it, causing Rose to giggle a bit and Roxi to roll her eyes, and left the Tyler apartment.

"Do you mind if we put in a movie?" Roxi asked Rose once Mickey was gone. "I need some quality movie time after an event like this. To calm me down."

"Sure!" Rose chirped, rising up off the couch and moving over to the TV and changing it to the VCR connection channel. Looking back to her sister, she queried, "What movie?"

"Mmm...The Princess Bride," Roxi decided, becoming happy at the thought of the movie. Rose, chuckling to herself, snatched the movie off of it's permanent spot on top of the VCR and put the movie in. Grabbing the TV remote and the movie player remote, she returned to the sofa and plopped back down next to Roxi.

"How many times have we watched this now?" Rose questioned, grabbing a blanket and tossing it over the two of them.

"Way too many times, and yet not enough. It may be nearing three hundred though."

"Hopeless romantics, we are."

"Oh yes. We're all for twue wuv and mawwiage."

The two girls burst into a fit of giggles, before silencing themselves as the movie began, and the two were soon absorbed by the film.

**So here's the first chapter. How was it? You know a little about Roxi and her past, but not everything. There is a lot about this one character that will be explained more and more. I have a slight idea, but honestly, it as I go. Each episode will be multiple chapters, so it will be one long book, because I also decided to add filler chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll publish the next chapter next week or so. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	2. One Deadly Plastic Arm

**So, here's the second chapter. It was a bit later then I said it would be, but here it is none-the-less. I'm ecstatic that this story has gotten such a wonderful response. As a few reviewers have mentioned, I am not a ship-basher. I think it's really creative and unique just how many different pairings there are in general, and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I am willing to read any pairing at least once, and I've found some pairings that I've quite liked (such as Barty Crouch Jr. and Hermione Granger, which I know is a bit odd).**

**Anyway, the story. I would like to take my time and thank to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this fanfiction. It makes me feel very happy to know that my work is appreciated. I should warn those that read this though, some of this will be a bit similar to the show (in the way of phrases and what happens), but it will also have some originality. I apologize if the characters seem a little OOC, because I am trying to keep the characters as much like their selves on the show, but it can be a bit difficult a times.**

**I obviously do not own Doctor Who. If I did, things would be a bit different. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Roxi awoke, hearing Rose's alarm clock next door. She was feeling glad that she actually heard the clock and didn't sleep in as she usually did. That is, until she heard Jackie yell out, "There's no use in getting up, sweethearts. You've no job to go to today."

A cloud of confusion settled into Roxi's mind, before the events of yesterday rolled through her mind. And since she wouldn't start working at the bookstore until this coming Friday, she was currently jobless.

That fact didn't bother Roxi as much as the memory of the events in the basement did. Flashes of the plastic men marching towards her, and them cornering her played in her mind, still vivid in her memory. The face of the man who had pulled her away, and then pushed her out of the building was brought to her mind's eye.

_Who was he?_ Roxi thought, sweeping her hair out of her face. _What was he doing there?_

Roxi blinked and shoved the thought aside when Rose hobbled in, already dressed and with her hair brushed.

"Morning," she greeted quietly, walking over and plopping onto the end of Roxi's bed.

"Yes, it is," Roxi returned humorously, rubbing the sleeping dust out of the corners of her eyes. Rose snatched a pillow from behind the other blonde, and hit her sister weakly with the pillow at the comment, chuckling, "Cheeky."

"You love me for it."

The two sisters laughed a bit, before a minute of silence enveloped them. Roxi spoke first, "Do you want a job at the book store? I think I might be able to get you one."

"I might take you up on that, actually," Rose replied, bobbing her head back-and-forth in thought.

Another small pause followed, before Roxi, deciding to speak up about something that had been weighing on her mind the past few days, wondered out loud to Rose, "Do you ever feel...that maybe there's more to life than what there is now?"

Rose, shocked by her question, observed her sister with confused and curious eyes, asking, "How do you mean?"

Roxi tried to think of a viable reason, an example of her thoughts of there being more to life than the day to day processes. But she couldn't think of anything specific. Besides the odd basement event, which she knew Rose wouldn't believe, she found that it wasn't a thought as much as a feeling. A feeling that inched to the forefront of her mind each day.

"I don't know," she replied to Rose, befuddled. "I honestly don't know."

"Hmm...well, let's get some breakfast, shall we?" Rose suggested, a lighthearted grin on her lips as she stood up, and ambled towards the door.

"Alright, let me get dressed first," replied Roxi, who swung her legs over the edge of her bed, rising up off of it. She stepped over to her dresser, and snatched various bits of clothes from the drawers, throwing them on before looking into the mirror. She had subconsciously picked out a matching outfit of jeans, a gray tank-top, and a red-and-gray-and-blue plaid button-up shirt, the buttons undone. Usually, even consciously, she had trouble finding a matching outfit in a matter of seconds (she tended to be fashion-challenged).

After brushing through her hair a few times, straightening out the bent strands of her blonde hair, she ventured into the living room, and at the kitchen table, she saw Rose sitting in silence and eating breakfast. She sauntered over to the table, grabbing a banana off of it, and sitting down to eat it.

Jackie walked in, and to Rose, suggested that she work at the local butcher shop, which Rose shot down almost immediately.

"Well, where do you think you're going to work?" Jackie asked her seriously.

"I might work with Roxi at the book shop," Rose answered, looking over at her sister eating a banana next to her, who smiled brightly, her mouth full, and dropped the empty peel onto the table.

"Well, you should demand compensation, too," the older woman suggested, and started rambling on about a woman who received money for being told she looked Greek.

Roxi and Rose exchanged exasperated looks, rolling their eyes in unison. At the sudden sound of the cap-flap opening, the two girls' heads rotated around to face the front door, a pair of brown eyes and a pair of teal eyes carefully trained on the small plastic flap near the floor.

"Mum, you're such a liar!" Rose exclaimed, getting off her chair and moving towards the door, Roxi following suit. "I told you to nail the cat door shut, or we'll get strays again."

"I did do it, last week!" Jackie insisted, calling out from her bedroom.

"Yeah, you thought about it!" Roxi returned sarcastically, kneeling down. On the floor, she found a few nails that she realized had been used to nail the flap shut. _Mom actually did do it, then_ she thought as she saw the slip of plastic move. Looking up at Rose, she saw her sister had a slightly frightened expression. Returning her gaze to the flap, Roxi reached out and poked the plastic out once, to see if it moved. It did. She then proceeded to push the flap out, and on the other side of the door, she saw the man from the basement, kneeling down on the ground and peering back through the cat door.

Jumping up off the floor, Roxi took a step back from the door, causing Rose to move away, and gripped the handle, tugging the door open. The man stood up, looking very bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, staring at her.

"I live here," Roxi answered, her tone hinting that it was obvious.

"Well, what do you do that for?' he wondered, genuinely dumbfounded.

"I just...do. And I'm only here because _someone_ blew up my and my sister's job!"

The man looked at his weird, metal tube thing, which made a strange whirring noise as he muttered to himself, "Must have gotten the wrong signal." Looking at Roxi, he raised a hand and knocked on her forehead, wondering out loud, "You're not plastic, are you?"

Roxi cringed away from his hand as he murmured, "Nope. Bonehead. Well, see ya!"

As he was about to leave, Roxi grabbed his arm, exclaiming as she dragged him into the flat, "Oh, no you don't! Inside! Now!"

Once he was inside and she had closed the door, Roxi looked to Rose, who watched her with wide brown eyes and questioned, "Roxi, who is this man?"

"He's..." Roxi started to answer, scrutinizing the odd man that had saved her life as he returned her gaze with a curious one. His blue eyes searched her face as she said to her sister, "He's just a man I met recently. He saved my life not too long ago. Now, Rose, would you please make this man some coffee while I talk to him?"

Rose eyed her sister suspiciously, and was about to make a comment, when the three of them heard Jackie yell from her bedroom, "Who was at the door?"

Sighing audibly, Rose peeked inside her mother's bedroom, telling her, "Oh, it's just someone who wants to interview me and Roxi for the news about the explosion."

Rose walked away, heading towards the kitchen, and Roxi watched as the man passed by the bedroom door, hearing Jackie yell to him, "They deserve compensation!"

Stopping at the threshold, he peered in and told the older Tyler woman, "Oh, we're talking millions."

Roxi inched closer, about to peek inside, when she heard her mom say, "I'm in my night gown."

"Yes, you are," the man answered, oblivious to the tone of the older woman, which Roxi recognized (and inwardly cringed at) as her mom's flirty voice.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

"Well...anything could happen."

Roxi, with a devilish smirk, observed as the man realized what Jackie was implying, and shook his head, stating, "No."

The young woman suppressed a snicker as she followed the man into the living room.

"How do you take your coffee?" Rose called out from the kitchen as she bustled around in it.

"Just milk, thanks," he returned, cheerfully, shuffling around the room.

As Rose made the tea, Roxi strode up to the man, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I told you, the Doctor." He flipped through a magazine, stopping at a random page to comment, "That won't last. He's gay, and she's an alien."

Roxi's eyes bulged out of her head at the remark, but he took no notice as he flipped through a book in a few seconds.

"No other name? Just the Doctor?"

The blue-eyed man just smirked at her, wiggling his fingers at her and greeting, "Hello!" Moving over to the table, he picked up a letter, reading out loud, "Roxi Tyler."

Roxi rolled her eyes, snatching the letter away from him as he turned to look into the mirror on the wall, remarking, "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." He flicked his earlobes.

"What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her in favor of a deck of cards, he proceeded to shuffle the deck before sending the cards everywhere. Roxi glared at him the Doctor returning it with a sheepish grin. The grin broke the glare, and Roxi ended up chuckling softly, then repeated her question.

"Remember the plastic arm I tossed you?" he asked, watching her intently.

"You mean from one of the plastic men that tried to kill us? Oh yeah, I remember."

"Well, as it turns out, there's still a signal coming to it."

"Wait, what does that mean, exactly?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer her, but the sound of something scuttling across the floor interrupted him, causing both of them to look in the direction the sound was heard from, which just so happened to be from the couch.

"You don't have a cat, do you?"

Roxi shook her head. "We used to have strays, but we nailed that cat door shut, so we wouldn't get anymore." She walked over to the sofa, kneeling on the cushions and leaning over the back to look.

Suddenly, something flew up and latched itself to Roxi's throat, squeezing her neck. She pulled back in shock, finding the arm from last night firmly gripping her. She grasped the arm, choking and gasping for air, and frantically tried yanking the arm off, failing. The Doctor saw this and immediately tried to help. The arm clutched her throat in a tight grasp, and made it hard for the two of them to get it to release her.

"I thought Mickey threw that out," commented Rose as she ambled into the room with the cup of coffee, setting it down on the table, all the while not realizing that the arm was attacking her sister. "Men and plastic arms! Now, I don't recall you mentioning your name. I heard Roxi say something about 'doctor,' but Doctor who?"

In a flash, the arm relinquished its hold on Roxi, sailing through the air, and attaching itself to Rose's face. Rose tried to pry the arm off her face, to no avail, Roxi and the Doctor jumping up to help her. Rose, in a panic, ended up pushing Roxi back, causing her to be knocked back into the Doctor and sending the two of them toppling onto the coffee table. The table collapsed, with a large thud.

"Sorry!" Roxi exclaimed in surprise, rolling to the side and off the Doctor (who cushioned her fall).

"It's fine!" he grunted, jumping back up to help her sister, who was flailing her arms about in fear.

Roxi leaped up, and grabbed the arm with both hands, pulling with all her might. The Doctor finally manged to pry the fingers off, freeing Rose, who plopped onto the couch in shock. Roxi wrestled with the arm, finally trapping it in her arms. The Doctor pulled out the metal-tube thing, clicking it like a lighter a few times, the blue end lighting up a little more each time until the light was brightly shining. He grinned in success, and aimed it at the plastic arm for a few seconds. Roxi felt the arm's strength slowly fade, and soon there was no resistance.

She released her hold on the arm slightly finding it still, like it should be. Her eyes moved up from the arm to the Doctor, who gave her a large toothy grin and exclaimed, "There you are! '_Armless_!"

Roxi couldn't help but faux laugh in shock, while Rose, with a furious expression aimed at the Doctor's back, growled, "Yeah, you think so?!" Rose swatted his arm, which made him yelp in surprise.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" he questioned in great shock as he looked back at Rose.

"While you're laughing away and having a grand old time, could you explain why this plastic arm tried to kill me and Roxi?" Rose inquired, her tone frantic.

The Doctor stood up and brushed the dirt off of his leather jacket, grabbing the arm from Roxi and telling Rose, "Sorry, can't stay. Not enough time. Must be off...hang on." He looked between the two blondes with a thinking expression before his gaze stopped on Roxi and, pointing a finger at her remarked, "You're an American. With an English family in London."

Roxi blinked in astonishment, and then replied, "Yes, Jackie, Rose's mom, adopted me when I was thirteen."

"And you kept the accent?"

"I'm a little stubborn."

"Good trait to have."

"Thank you."

The Doctor nodded once, and with the plastic arm in hand, paced through the living room and out the front door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Roxi called out, sprinting after him, with Rose shouting after her from the door. Ignoring her, Roxi flew down the estate stairs after the Doctor, shouting, "Where do you think you're going?! You can't just show up and then..._vamoose_ away."

"Yes, I can!" He returned, enthusiastically. "Here I go, '_vamoosing_' away!"

"Hold on Doctor, what's going on!?" Roxi soon managed to catch up to the fastly retreating man. "Look, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll call the police! You said that if I told anyone, I'll just get them killed. So, tell me...or I'll start talking."

The Doctor just gave her a sideways glance before remarking, "Is that supposed to sound tough?"

Roxi shrugged calmly, and answered, "Yeah, sort of."

"Doesn't work."

She sighed in frustration, and then asked, "Well, could you explain why it was after me, then?" She snatched the arm from him.

"Oh, and suddenly the whole world revolves around you!"

"It did try to kill me and my sister."

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you two is because you've met me."

"Well, it didn't exactly attack you, now did it."

"You were the first thing it saw, but I was expecting me."

Roxi, still walking alongside the Doctor, watching him curiously, snarkily commenting, "So, you're saying the whole world revolves around you?"

He grinned happily, replying back, "Yeah, sort of."

"You, Doctor, are full of it."

"Yeah, sort of."

Roxi giggled quietly to herself, before she wondered aloud, "But, anyway, all this plastic stuff...who else knows about it?"

"No one."

She observed him with sad eyes as she muttered softly, "What, you're on your own?"

The Doctor heard the sad edge to her voice, and after a moment's pause after she said it, he retorted, "Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"War?"

The Doctor nodded mutely, not breaking his stride as he journeyed further.

"Okay, start from the beginning. This living plastic, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"Radio control?"

"Thought control?" Glancing at her cautiously, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Roxi nodded, and questioned, "Who's controlling it then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for?" Roxi asked, adding on sarcastically, "What are they going to use plastic dummies for? Take over Britain's stores?"

The Doctor snorted in answer, making Roxi grin a little, her cheeks dimpling a bit, before he told her, seriously, "No, it's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you."

Roxi's face held a look of disbelief as he asked, "Do you believe me?"

"No..." she stated, though her tone held uncertainty.

He smirked at her answer, remarking, "But you're still listening."

Roxi stopped in her tracks, while the Doctor continued his trek away. "Really though, Doctor...who are you?"

This got him to stop, and he regarded the young blonde with an unrecognizable look, before going on to inquire, "Do you know like we were saying, about the Earth revolving?"

She thought for a second, before nodding in answer, and as he slowly made his way back to her, he continued, "It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still." Standing in front of her, he watched her face and uttered, "I can feel it."

The Doctor took Roxi's hand, and clarified, "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..."

Roxi released his hand in wonder, and he then told her, in a grave manner, "That's who I am. Now forget me, Roxi Tyler."

He slipped the plastic arm out of her hands, waved it in front of her with a grin, and demanded, "Go home."

As he strolled away in one direction, Roxi turned and started slowly walking in the opposite direction, thoughts tumbling in her mind like clothes in a dryer. As she strolled, she heard an odd sound.

_VWORP...VWORP...VWORP..._

Roxi whirled around in surprise, running back to the spot she was before, but she saw nothing. No Doctor in sight.

Roxi, after a moment of pondering, smirked mischievously, muttering quietly to herself, "I've never been good at doing what I'm told."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And favorite. And follow!**


	3. Hello, Little One

**Hello, lovely readers. I apologize for this extremely late update. I have been exceedingly busy with my summer. I haven't had a chance to update until now. I obviously don't own anything except for my original character Roxi. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

Roxi shifted from foot to foot anxiously as Rose knocked on the door. The apartment door opened, and Mickey appeared in the threshold, a giant grin on his face as he greeted Rose, "Hey, hey! There's my woman!"

Roxi rolled her eyes as she followed Rose, who received a pat on her rear end from Mickey, inside.

"Want some tea?" he asked the two of them.

"Only if you actually wash the mug," Roxi teased.

"That means with soap," Rose added, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"Mickey, can I use your computer?" Roxi inquired as he moved into the kitchen.

"Yeah, go ahead," he stated, nonchalantly, before shouting after her, "Don't read my emails!"

While Rose stayed in the kitchen with Mickey, Roxi went back into his bedroom, and immediately went for the computer. She pulled up the web browser and typed in, _doctor_. There were over seventeen million results for it. Roxi thought for a minute before adding _living plastic_ and clicking search again. Roxi sighed in frustration as she saw it still had 55,300 results. Deleting the words she added, she replaced them with _blue box_.

The top result, the one with the title that caught her attention, read, _Doctor Who?..._ Clicking on it, Roxi found a fuzzy but undeniable picture of the Doctor, with the caption, "Have you seen this man?"

She grinned triumphantly, and immediately contracted the man who made the site, a man by the name of Clive.

After he agreed to a meeting with her, Roxi went back to the kitchen, dragging Rose and Mickey with her out to Mickey's car. She told Mickey where to drive, only telling the two that she was meeting this man, but not why. About an hour later, the yellow bug pulled up along the curb across the street from the house, and Roxi exited the car, stating, "Rose, c'mon. Mickey, stay in the car."

"What?!" Mickey complained as Rose got out.

"Don't worry, he's safe. He's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say."

Roxi ignored his ranting, and she and her sister made her way to the front door.

"Roxi, what is this all about?" Rose finally asked, the question ready in her mind all day. "I mean, first, a strange man shows up at our door. Then, a so-called 'living plastic' arm, which I frankly don't believe, attacks you and me. Now, we're meeting strangers as if we're investigators. What's going on?"

"I wish I knew, Rose," Roxi answered honestly, ringing the doorbell. "All I know is that something is going on, and I want to get to the bottom of it. I want to find out who the Doctor is."

The door opened to a young boy, about twelve years old, who eyed the two girls suspiciously.

"Hi, I'm looking for Clive," Roxi mentioned, grinning politely. "We've been emailing."

"Dad!" he called back into the house. "One of your nutters!"

Roxi turned to look at Rose, who was covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh.

"_Nutter_," Rose repeated, a smirk on her lips. "Yep, that's you."

"I'm only as crazy as you," Roxi retorted, grinning slyly at her sister.

Soon, a man came to the door, and said, "Hi, you must be Roxi." He stuck his hand out to Roxi and shook hands with her.

"That I am, and this is my sister, Rose."

Rose gave a little wave, and remarked, rather sarcastically, "I should warn you, my boyfriend is just across the street, so there will be no murders now."

Clive looked over their shoulders to the yellow but parked along the opposite curb, remarking, "No, no. No murders today." He waved a bit at Mickey, who Roxi saw glare suspiciously at Clive, before allowing them inside.

He led them to the back to his garden shed, and showed them pictures of someone who looked exactly like the Doctor in 1963, 1912, and in the 1800s. Clive told them what he thought, and warned Rose and Roxi that wherever the Doctor goes, death follows.

"That man is absolutely bonkers," Rose ranted as she and Roxi returned to Mickey's yellow but. "And you're crazy for coming to this man's house, asking about some other lunatic with a robotic arm!"

Roxi was barely listening, her mind whirling in thought at what was displayed before her. Those pictures, they looked authentic, but could they have been his ancestors? How else could they look alike?

"Do you want to get a pizza?" Rose asked Roxi and Mickey.

"Pizza. Ppppppppppizza."

Roxi gawked, dumbfounded, at the back of her sister's boyfriend's head, and eyebrow raised.

"Or we could get sushi," Rose suggested, oblivious to Mickey's odd behavior.

"Pizza," Mickey repeated, shifting the gear shift and peeling out of he street

* * *

Roxi suspiciously observed Mickey as the two of them and Rose sat at a table, waiting for their pizza to arrive. She had noticed that he was a bit paler than before, and his skin was shiny. He looked...fake.

Rose was talking about working in the book shop when Mickey glanced at Roxi and questioned, "So where did you meet this Doctor?" Roxi paled.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose asked, obviously upset.

"Because I reckon it all started back at the shop, am I right?" Mickey continued, ignoring Rose, and focusing intently on Roxi. "Has he something to do with that?"

"No," the American girl answered quickly.

"Come on." He grinned warmly, as if he were trying to get her to drop the barrier she had put up when he started asking questions. "What was he doing there?"

"We're not going on about it, Mickey," Rose answered for Roxi, noticing her sister's unease. "Really, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous."

Mickey, still displaying his warm, comforting smile as his eyes moved back to Rose, and stated, "But you can trust me, sweetheart-Babe-sugar-babe-sugar." Roxi's eyes widened as she realized that whoever this guy was, he wasn't Mickey Smith, but she kept silent as he continued, "You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart-babe-sugar-babe-sugar-sweetheart."

Rose's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as she wondered, "What're you doing that for?"

"Rose, we should go," Roxi whispered lowly to her, watching Mickey for any sudden movements.

"Your champagne," they heard a man tell them, seeing him out of the corners of their eyes.

"We didn't order any champagne," Mickey growled lowly, and then reached out at Rose and clutched her wrist, pinning it to the table. "Where's the Doctor?"

"Let her go!" Roxi cried, trying to pry his death grip from her sister's wrist.

"Madam, your champagne," the man mentioned again.

"I-It's not ours," Rose stammered, trying to tub her wrist free, then asking, "Mickey, what is? What's wrong?"

Roxi, having felt the coolness of Mickey's skin and the falseness of his hand, realized that this was a plastic replica of Mickey. Roxi was about to tell Rose, when Mickey answered, "I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?"

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?"

Roxi, just a little frustrated by the situation, looked up and was about to snap at the waiter. However, to her surprise, it wasn't a waiter.

It was the Doctor, who held a bottle of champagne and gave her a wide grin.

Roxi was struck silent as she heard fake Mickey state, "Look, we didn't order..." She glanced at the fake Mickey and found him staring at the Doctor.

"Ah...gotcha," the plastic Mickey said triumphantly, causing him to let go of Rose and for Rose to turn and face the Doctor.

"Don't mind me," the Doctor told them, beginning to violently shake the champagne bottle in his hands. "I'm just toasting the happy couple."

Roxi watched as the Doctor pointed the bottle at Mickey, exclaiming, "On the house!" He opened the bottle, and the cork flew into Mickey's head.

"Oh, my gosh," she shouted in surprise as she pulled Rose away from the table, both girls watching as the cork was absorbed into his forehead, and eventually was spat out of his mouth.

"How did..." Rose wondered, a horrified look on her face.

Mickey, glaring at the Doctor, muttered, "Anyway..." as he stood up, his hand morphing into a rectangular-looking block, and slammed it down onto the table, breaking it.

The Doctor jumped on fake Mickey, and Roxi observed in astonishment as he pulled the dummy's head off, causing many of the customers watching the scene unfold intently to scream. The head's eyes opened, and it spoke, "Don't think that's going to stop me."

Roxi looked behind her and found the fire alarm. She yanked the lever down, setting it off, and bellowed loudly, "Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

As customers fled from the restaurant, the body flailing about blindly, Roxi grabbed her sister's hand, made brief eye contact with the Doctor, who still held the head, and followed him as the tree of them ran through the kitchens, making a break for the back exit.

Rose and Roxi sprinted into the back alley, towards the padlocked gate, while the Doctor lagged behind, pushing the door shut and pointing his tube-thing at the door's lock.

"Open the gate!" Rose yelled back to him as Roxi noticed the oddly placed Police Public Call Box a few feet from the gate. As she approached it with a curious look, her sister called out again to the Doctor, "Use that tube thing! Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver," he remarked matter-of-factually, strutting towards the blue box, and pulling a key from his pocket.

"I don't care what it is, just use it!"

He merely chuckled, and commented, "Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." As he said this, he used the key to unlock the Police Box doors, and then he strolled inside.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box!" Rose yelled angrily as Roxi cautiously inched towards the doors, finally moving inside, and gasped at the enormity of it.

"Wow!" she whispered, her eyes widening in awe ash she admired the curved walls and brass hexagons, and the console-looking thing in the middle.

A stunned smile lit up Roxi's face as she wandered further inside. She heard Rose enter, but when she looked back, she found Rose was gone.

"Where did she...?" Roxi was cut off by Rose bolting in suddenly, yelling. "It's going to follow us!"

Roxi glanced over at the Doctor, who scoffed as he was messing with some wires and Mickey's head, and replied, "The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute!"

"Genghis Khan?!" Roxi blurted out in astonishment. "Wow!"

As Roxi stood nearby, watching Rose looking around, a strange voice in her mind spoke, _Hello, little one._

Roxi was startled a bit. The voice was just a whisper, yet it was clear as day. It was firm, but soft, warm, and feminine.

_**Who are you?** _Roxi thought, completely befuddled.

_The Doctor calls me the TARDIS_, the voice explained. _Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I am, as you have called me, "the blue box."_

Roxi's eyes widened, as he looked up and around her at the room she was in. _**You're alive?**_

The voice chuckled, and replied, _I am. And you know me and the Doctor from many years ago in your life._

_**I do?**_ Roxi thought.

_Yes, indeed._

A memory, blocked in her unconscious mind, was returned, flashing before her eyes, which caused her to take a small, sudden gasp. The memory swirled in her mind for a minute.

_**How?**_

_For him, it has not happened yet, but it will._

_**Is he an alien?**_

_As am I._

Roxi exhaled silently in shock. The Doctor was an alien. But what kind?

_He will tell you in time._

Roxi was about to ask the TARDIS another question when everything started moving. She looked at the Doctor and her sister. Rose clung to the nearest solid thing while the Doctor began rapidly punching different buttons, all the while angrily shouting.

"What's going on, Doctor?!" she shouted to him as she latched onto a pillar.

"The signal in the head, I'm losing it!" he yelled back. "C'mon, almost there!"

The TARDIS is once again still, and the Doctor ran out the door. Roxi trailed after him, hearing Rose shout behind her, "You can't go out there! It's not safe!"

As Roxi stepped out the door, a cool night breeze hit her face, and she realized that they were near the Thames. The Doctor was nearby, glaring at the river.

"Don't worry, Doctor," she tried to soothe him, hoping, but doubting, it will work. "We'll find the signal."

"We?" he repeated, a bit of a shocked hint to his tone.

"Well, you can't very well do it by yourself," she clarified, defiantly crossing her arms. "And since I've been included in some way, shape, or form, I intend to help.

The Doctor looked away from the Thames, and his eyes moved over to the young blond American before him, his eyes holding astonishment, as well as confusion.

"You know, most humans tend to run from things like this. They tend to be scared of these types of things. Why aren't you afraid?"

She smiled, as she answered, "When I was younger, a man told me, 'The only thing to fear is fear itself.' I guess I took those words to heart."

He nodded, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards just slightly, before he uttered in frustration, "I lost the signal. I got so close."

She was about to suggest something when Rose, who must have come out eventually, mentioned, "We've moved. Does it fly?"

"Disappears there and reappears here," he clarified flatly. "You wouldn't understand."

"What about the headless mannequin?" Roxi wondered, thinking about the melted head she glimpsed at for a moment before landing. "Did it melt like the head?"

"What if it's loose though?" Rose remarked, worried.

"Your sister's right, it melted with the head," he commented as he leaned up against the metal fence nearby. Looking at Rose, he asked, "Are you going to witter on all night?"

Rose, ignoring his comment, got a thoughtful look across her face as she realized out loud, "I'll have to tell his mother."

Roxi smiled sympathetically at her sister, while the Doctor merely gave her a confused brow.

"Mickey," Rose reminded him, angrily. The Doctor rolled his eyes in response, and she continued on, "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him again! You were right, you are alien!"

"Rose, calm down," Roxi soothed, trying to placate her sister.

"Look, if I did forget some kid called, Mickey..." the Doctor started angrily.

"Yeah, he's not a kid!" Rose defended.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet!"

"Enough, you two!" Roxi exclaimed, feeling very much like a mother scolding two children as she pointed a stern finger at both of them. "I don't want to hear another word against the other come out of either of your mouths. Alright?"

"Alright," the Doctor and Rose replied quietly, a little stunned by the outburst.

Roxi nodded in approval at the semi-truce.

"If you are an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" Rose wondered.

"Lots of planets have a North!" he quipped in return.

"I'm from Northern Wisconsin," Roxi reminded. "In the Northern part of the United States, which is in North America."

"Okay, I get it!" Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled. "And what's a police public call box?"

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s, basically," her sister replied, adding, "I remember reading about it in one of our history textbooks."

"It's a disguise," the Doctor clarified at the befuddled expression on Rose's face, with a huge grin.

"What about this living plastic?" Rose asked. "What's it got against us?"

"Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet, with lots of smoke and oil, and plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air. Perfect! Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted. So, Earth, dinner!"

"Is there anyway of stopping it?" Roxi wondered, worriedly.

With a warm smile towards Roxi, the Doctor reached inside his leather jacket, and extracted a small cylinder, which contained a small portion of blue fluid. Holding it up, he stated, "Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic?" Rose repeated, dubiously.

"Anti-plastic," he repeated, grinning. "But first, I've got to find it. How can you hide something that bit in a city this small?" The last bit, Roxi realized, must have been more to himself than to them.

"Hide what, exactly?" she wondered.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."

"Like a radio tower for thought-control?"

"In a way, yes." He started moving, Rose and Roxi following.

"Okay, what does it look like?"

"Like a transmitter." He stopped, facing the two sisters as they faced the London Eye behind him. "Round and massive, and slap-bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish...like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

Roxi smirked, nudging Rose with her elbow. When they exchanged glances, Roxi tilted her head towards the London Eye, causing Rose's eyes to widen, and exclaim, "Oh!"

"What?" The Doctor asked, bewildered at how they were acting. "What?"

Roxi gestured behind him, and the Doctor quickly looked behind him, and then looked back at her, wondering aloud, "What? What is it? What?"

The two girls gave him identical faces, both that spoke, "Really?"

He glanced behind him again, and Roxi held in laughter as he returned his eyes to them, saying, "Oh." He regarded the wheel once more before turning to them and exclaiming, "Fantastic!"

Then, he took off.

**Please favorite, follow or comment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
